United Wardenries general election, 1507 Ʋ
| elected_mps = | next_election = United Wardenries general election, 1507 | next_year = 1507 | next_mps = | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= 200 of 200 seats in the Kansallisoko | majority_seats = | opinion_polls = | turnout = 95.5% (99,728,938 votes) | image2 =Eliari-Aki.jpg | size2 = 140px | colour2 = 808080ff | leader2 = Eliari-Aki | party2 = | alliance2 = | leader_since2 = | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = | seats_after2 = 14 | seat_change2 = 14 | popular_vote2 = 7,330,550 | percentage2 = 7.35% | swing2 = | image1 = Jar_Ar-Hanro.jpg | size1 = 125px | colour1 = 3771c8ff | candidate1 = | leader1 = Jar Ar-Hanro | party1 = Alameanuri | alliance1 = | leader_since1 = | leaders_seat1 = | last_election1 = | seats_before1 = | seats_needed1 = | seats1 = | seats_after1 = 186 | seat_change1 = 186 | popular_vote1 = 92,398,388 | percentage1 = 92.65% | swing1 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = Wardenry_general_election,_1507.svg | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }}The 1502 United Wardenries general election was the first of the modern Aurionean Federal Wardenry. Held on the , several months after the nations founding on the , the election placed the nations religious tradition with the now secular administration, creating much of the precedence for elections currently. Abiding by the election standards set by the United Wardenries Constitution, 200 were seats assigned to Kansallisoko. With 43 wardenries, the allocation of seats were divided by population, with the constitution demanding the legislature bound to with citizens abiding by the system. Eligible voters, had to be of the age of 21, also belonging to one of the local National Groves and swear allegiance to the Warden of State. Those eligible to run for office, had to have never participated in any activities concerning the former Kai-Aurionea colonial government. With the conclusion of the Aurionean Revolutionary War, the expulsion of much of the younger Kai-Aurionean mixeed population and the loss of millions of young men, the population was composed of mostly older ethnic Aurioneans. There was a resurgence in traditional culture, with two strains gaining prominence within the country's birth. In the lower wardenries, citizens held more characteristics that celebrated the era of the nomadic wardens and the Wardens of the Wilderness, while those in the interior, former regions of the actual Wilderness turned to become more and in response to being victorious in the war. In the conclusion of the primary elections, a leader is selected within the party to represent the party as a whole. Primaries are the manner in which the Tuomari of Aurinoea is elected. If the political party wins, the designated Tuomari of that party becomes the and is forced to select a for his seat for the remainder of that governments power. The election also created the historical precedent for how the Kansallisoko sits; with the entire Assembly encircling the Warden. The Warden faces the East, with the party in power sitting where the Warden faces them. The Warden sits in the highest part of the center platform while the Tuomari sits below his feet in a separate sitting area. Election Primary elections Within Alameanuri, the party held a nation wide ; with many historians considering this to be the actual election of . There was an internal struggle between the newly founded southern and northern wardenries, showing a division in the parties political class. Because the party did not process the capacity to hold a nation wide election,it provided that regional elections for the national assembly will act as the election for delegates to the national convention. Although this is no longer the manner in which primaries operate in the United Wardenries, it was utilized until . The convention operated through a first-past-the-post system with several candidates running for Tuomari Designate. The creation of the Central Committee of the Alameanuri Party during the convention created one of the most powerful political institutions outside the state; as the Committee was provided authority on the confirmation of candidates, setting priorities, denoting who was eligible to vote in regional primaries, and how money was to be allocated. Wardenries where Alameanuri failed to successfully run a primary, those being in Karukylmora, Karuorkeu and Karujarai. These were the least populated wardenries in the nation in the early year, the region only accumulated to some one million votes. >90% >80% >70% >60% >50% Jaska Mori >90% >80% >70% >60% >50% ]]In the primary, three candidates became prominent among the delegation. Jar Ar-Hanro, was among the most prominent of generals for the Army of the Wilderness that won the war, his ruthlessness and sharp tongue made him a very formidable candidate. Hanro was a patron of the interior, showing great support in the regions of Tasangoilla and the city of Turvallisumoi and the former wilderness. Considered an extremist by many coastal Aurionean's who were still rebuilding from the war, considered Hanro a dangerous candidate for Tuomari. Campaigning on revolutionizing the country, he called for the development of canals, a standing navy and the taxation on alcohol. Jaska Mori, one of the drafters of the Constitution, was considered as the moderate alternative to Hanro, although he maintained a very conservative stances regarding the development of the country. Both candidates were disliked by the peoples of Isienhauto and Tulipaliano; although most delegates from the lower wardenries voted begrudgingly for Jaska Mori. Winning more than 55% of the delegations vote, Hanro was selected as the Tuomari designate. In the interior, between the regions of the lower and middle wardenries, the several voters disliked Alameanuri's divisiveness, and opted to vote for independent candidates for the national assembly. Hanro claimed in the nations earliest newspaper the Isienhauto Inquisitor, that "It is quite inconceivable as to why any man with self worth would vote outside of the most politically powerful institution in this country." Such statements began a national question on the new country's legitimacy as a , but within the party it also created worries that the factions within the organization would split to appease its general membership. General election Aku-Aaro a twenty year old soldier of the Revolutionary War was selected by the Armed Forces Council's predecessor, the Aurionean Revolutionary Army Tribunal. The tribunal was composed entirely of shamans from the Wilderness, this positioning of the religious leaders within the government solidified Aurionean shamanism as the of the newly founded nation. All sitting members of the tribunal were founding members of Alameanuri, and were heavily involved in promoting the primary; with most on the council supporting Mori. Several shamans from the lower wardenries pleaded to the tribunal and the Warden, claiming that the natural disturbances in their local parishes were showing signs that the spirits were becoming restless; that the land was concerned about the intentions of the new political party. Prior to the election, Aku-Aaro stated in his personal journals that on the harvest moon, in a state ritualized divination, he witnessed in a state of autoscopy, the downfall of the country. Jar Ar-Hanro would betray the Wardenry, declare himself Yleisestä of Aurionea just as Meeka did and set upon ruling the country with an iron fist. Within the dream, Aku claims that a spirit of a whispering sparrow warned him of the country's fate, that if the ruling political party remained unchecked, the liberties of the Aurionean people would decay. Several past Wardens approached Aku, standing in silence around him, among there were several animals and dancing stars. Eero along with Vaine claimed he did what they could not do, unifying the nation under one government; Aku referred to Eero as his father and Vaine as his brother in his writings. Both urged the new Warden to do everything through peaceful means to maintain the nation. Aku-Aaro sent word to one of his former colleagues from the war, one in which he refereed to as the "battalion ", Eliari-Aki. Aki, was a well trained comedian and spokesman who wielded great charisma. Aki was notably fairly liberal in comparison to both Ar-Hanro and Mori, which provided for the perfect opposition. Inviting him to the National Barracks, Aku-Aaro pleaded for Aki to run for office in his home wardenry, and to provide a vocal opposition to the now increasingly powerful Ar-Hanro. Aki pleaded with the Warden to return the offer, claiming that it would bring him and his family great distress if he were to become a politician; which Aku calmed the jester providing that he should never stoop so low. Aki ran as laughable candidate, stating outlandish claims that demeaned Ar-Hanro and Alameanuri. Ar-Hanro wrote privately about the subject, stating that the invitation by the Warden of State was in clear violation of democracy, and that it was a internal conspiracy to reject the landowners complete authority within the government. During debates, Aki berated Ar-Hanro as a "great tormentor" and as a man with a brain deficiency. It was such a spectacle, that it encouraged average commoners to bask in the political circus, which brought great delight to the Warden and the shamanistic community. Attempting to capitalize on the humor which captivated audiences, Ar-Hanro began several sketches dubbed as "conservative comedy". Much to the disapproval of audience and privately by the Warden, the sketches flopped, leading to Ar-Hanro almost dropping out of the race for Tuomari. Such backlash among supporters of the party has created a long cultural norm of rejection of comedy and humor among the majority of the country, who find the entertainment genre as low minded and indecent. Election results . Category:Aurionea